Fix a Single Mistake
by Sariahc
Summary: Emmett's life hasn't turned out how he had hoped, what happens when he is given the chance to change a single moment and fix just one of his life's mistakes, what will he change and how will it change anything or everything?


I don't own anything. Enjoy! Read and Review please!

Chapter One

Emmett stared at the ruins of his life again. Twenty-seven years old he had been jumping from relationship to relationship for as long as he could remember. His path was so riddled with mistakes he couldn't look back without cringing in regret. This time it was Anna, before that it was Lianne, Tammy, Joan, Skye… Bay. Each memory more painful. Still his heart ached with the memory of his final breakup with Bay. He had been an idiot, he had abandoned her, pushed her away when all she needed was his love and support. He had been selfish. He was selfish. That's all he had been ever since. Filling his life with his dreams, his ambitions, using his partners, never letting them in too deep.

Emmett was a shallow man, living a shallow life. And here he was picking up what was left when once again his partner realised that what he was willing to give would never be enough. If he was honest with himself Emmett respected them more when they left him because of it. They deserved more than what he was able to give.

Sitting down on the floor in his barren apartment Emmett allowed his loneliness to overwhelm him, tears burning down his cheeks. He was so ashamed of the man he had grown into. Where had his ambitions brought him? Sure he had made a few short films but he had never reach the acclaim that he had always thought would be his. He had never been in a relationship for more than a few years before he needed to start from scratch all over.

Unbidden he remembered what had caused the final fight between him and Anna. Daphne had sent him a message inviting him to his ten-year high school reunion. Irritated by the reminder of his lack of success in the past ten years Emmett had taken it out on Anna. It had been the final straw for her. She had packed her things and was gone within an hour. Now he wouldn't even have a date to bring with him to the reunion. He could always blow it off but he had already messaged Daphne back saying that he looked forward to seeing her and the rest of the gang. Why he had done that he wasn't sure but he didn't want to seem weak by backing out now. Just one more example of his shallowness and selfishness.

The hall looked amazing, it was so weird to be back in KC. Emmett had spent very little time there since going to school in LA, visiting rarely and only when his mother insisted. Mostly he had lost contact with everyone from his past. Driving down the once familiar roads was an odd juxta positioning of familiar and new. So many things had changed but so much was the same. The hall that had been rented for the get together had been decorated with hundreds of pictured from those high school years. Who ever had done it had spent a ton of time and probably gotten pictures from almost every alum, Emmett wondered why no one had asked him for pictures, he had been the one taking pictures for the yearbook back then.

Emmett greeted old friends as he walked around the room looking at pictures of the good-old-days. He recognised all the people in the photos, Natalie, Travis, Daphne, Mathew, Bay and so many others. The people in the room were another story, everyone had grown and changed do much. Most people were there with their partners, bragging about great jobs, travels, and children. Emmett felt left out, his career wasn't going where he wanted, he had barely traveled and thankfully none of his relationships had resulted in offspring.

As he moved through the room he began to notice something missing. Maybe it was just his imagination but he had yet to find a single photo with both him and Bay in it. They had been prom king and queen; they had dated for most of senior year but there were no pictures of them sharing space. Once again Emmett wondered who had set this up and why he hadn't been contacted for pictures.

Crossing his arms over his broad chest Emmett gazed around the room taking in the changes to these once familiar people. They all looked so different, a few pounds heavier, taller, more mature. Was he the only failure here? The only one who had grown shallower and weaker with time?

As a lode stone pulled by the north pole his eyes were pulled across the hall to a stunning brunette. Her alabaster skin creamy against a deep purple dress, the fabric hugging her incredible curves. Her long hair falling in familiar and enchanting curls. Emmett's heart clenched, it was Bay. His Bay.

He had thought he was long since over her but seeing her standing only a few meters from him brought it all back. The walls he thought he had on his heart crumbling as his soul strained to reach out to her. How had he never noticed how incomplete he felt?

Without conscious thought Emmett moved closer to her. His feet moving of their own accord. As he drew closer he drank in her image like a man returning from the desert, he had been thirsty for so long he couldn't stop himself from staring at her and taking in every incredible detail about her.

Emmett reached about ten feet from her when his view was briefly impeded by Daphne.

"Hey! I am so glad you came!" she signed.

Emmett strained to look around her but forced a smile across his face. "Me too. How have you been?" He responded politely.

"Great! I'm almost done my residency. I love being a doctor. How have you been?"

Emmett didn't want to be rude to his oldest friend but the aching in his chest continued to pull him towards Bay and he wanted to listen to it. "Good, I've been good. I'll be right back." He signed.

Slipping past Daphne Emmett looked to where Bay had been only to catch a tall handsome man he didn't recognise lean down and kiss her. That aching feeling throbbed painfully. He felt like someone had stabbed him. The glint of a ring hit his eye. She was married. She was happy.

Feeling more alone and incomplete than ever Emmett turned and rushed out of the hall. He wasn't sure if Bay had spotted him leaving but he knew he couldn't face her. He was such a failure.

Reaching the parking lot Emmett almost sprinted to his motorcycle and pulled on his helmet. Tearing out of the parking lot he felt his eyes blur with unshed tears. What was he doing with his life? Why was it that he was a mess and she was so perfect and happy? Didn't she feel as broken and incomplete without him as he did without her?

His mind was so full of self-loathing and misery that he never saw the truck coming.


End file.
